


From F. to C. with love. Always?

by Curious_Reader



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Reader/pseuds/Curious_Reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into a particularly bad day in Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From F. to C. with love. Always?

They were at it again; she could hear the dog barking and raised voices. The Randall’s didn’t fight often but when they did, it could be heard throughout most of the neighborhood. 

Every. Single. Time. There was yelling, banging, and things being thrown about. The dog would be let out and moments later the little girl would be running to her playhouse in the farthest corner of the yard. 

Thankfully, these fights never lasted too long, one of them always leaving to cool off. Lorna had lived next to them for the last five years. She had yet to feel that either she or her husband should step in or call the police. Just to be safe though, at least for the girl’s sake she always kept an ear out. 

This fight had been going on for about half hour when the dog got let out. Forty-five minutes when Brianna ran outside. An hour when she saw the front door open and Claire walking out holding a crying Brianna in one arm and a suitcase in the other.

This was new, perhaps Claire was going to stay with a friend or family member. Though she was fairly certain neither of the Randall’s had family in this country; but the time apart would most likely help calm things down. 

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Frank come storming out of the house towards the driveway. She had never seen him look so furious, almost berserk. He yelled as Claire began to come to his side of the car. “You can leave if you want, but she stays here, with me!” he ripped the door open and began pull his daughter out of the car.

At Frank’s raised voice Lorna’s husband joined her on the porch to watch what was happening. Looking around, she counted no less than three other houses whose occupants had come out to watch the show.

“Let go of her Frank, we’re leaving!” Claire shouted back as she pushed her husband away from the car and slammed the door closed silencing the cries from inside. Ignoring his wife, Frank wedged himself between her and the car; he opened the door and picked up the sobbing girl who wrapped her arms around his next and buried her face in his chest.

Frank turned towards Claire and said something too low to be heard. Her face suddenly had a look of astonishment, excruciating pain and renewed rage. She grabbed for his arm calling out for their daughter. Brianna looked up just in time to watch as Frank jerked his elbow in an attempt free himself from Claire’s grip, missing and landing a solid hit to his wife’s eye. 

Lorna gasped and her husband ran over in hopes of stopping anything else from happening. It was clear to anyone watching that the elbow was nothing more than an accident. Frank trying to pull his arm away from Claire’s hand; him going high at the same time she raised herself try to speak to their daughter. 

“Jesus Frank! Claire, are you ok?” he asked as he crossed the yard. Frank’s head whipped around, having not noticed their audience before. Raising his voice to be heard over Brianna’s crying he said “We’re fine Charlie, just a disagreement and an unfortunate accident. Claire, are you alright?”

She glared at him, but nodded. “Really Charlie, thank you, but we are ok.” Reaching towards Brianna she softened her voice “Come here darling, we’ll go back inside. Daddy’s going to talk to Mr. Johnson for a little while.”

Frank sighed, the fight was over for now. He released his grip on Brianna and turning to face Charlie he said “I am sorry to have disturbed everyone, this has gotten out of hand. We really are ok though, thank you for your concern.”

Charlie watched as Claire and Brianna made it back inside, then looked at Frank, nodded and turned back to his own yard. Before taking more than a few steps he turned back. “Hey Frank, I’m headed to the lodge for a drink or two with some buddies from the war, why don’t you come along with me? Might give the house a chance to calm back down.”

Looking towards his house, Frank could still hear the dog barking in the back, and could see Claire rocking a sobbing Brianna. He sighed and walked over to join Charlie “That’d be great, thank you.”


End file.
